


Forever Leia

by Saraste



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, In Memory of Carrie Fisher, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: I cannot write Star Wars fic to express my feelings, soI did this instead.Damn you, 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot write Star Wars fic to express my feelings, soI did this instead.Damn you, 2016.

That night Derek curls tight around Stiles, holding him gently as he cries.

 

“Mom loved her,” Stiles says, eventually, after the tears ebb for the time being.

 

“Are you saying you didn't?” Derek asks softly, pressing his heated face against Stiles’ neck. He's never been that much of a nerd, but she had really been something. Stiles might have thrown him out had Derek ever said that he didn't like Star Wars. He never has and it would have been a lie if he had.

 

There's a wet sniff. “Of course I like her… Liked her.” His voice quavers.

 

Derek hugs Stiles tight. “2016 really is the worst year.”

 

“2016 blows.”

 

“Only a few days more and it'll be over,” Derek consoles. 

 

Stiles turns in his arms, pressing against his chest, making himself as small as he can. Derek's arms wind around his back. “Can we just marathon the trilogy and Force Awakens and pretend nothing’s happened, tomorrow?”

 

“Of course we can.”

 

It won't bring her back, but on the screen, she is alive, and always will be, forever young, forever Leia, forever awesome. Not forgotten.


End file.
